1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display parameter adjusting method and an electronic device employing the method, and particularly relates to a display parameter adjusting method that adjusts a display parameter according to the turbidity in water and an electronic device employing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of the waterproof function of the electronic device, many electronic devices such as smart phones or smart watches may be operated in the water. When the user is in ongoing underwater activities, the display parameters of the electronic device such as the display brightness, contrast ratio, character size and so on are fixed, and this may cause the user unable to clearly identify the display content of the display of the electronic device in turbid water or dark environments. Therefore, it is a goal of effort for related technicians of the field to dynamically adjust the display parameters of the display of the electronic device according to the change of the surrounding turbidity and the surrounding brightness beneath the water surface so that the user may clearly identify the content of the display of the electronic device.